The present invention relates to the production of textiles and more particularly pertains to a method for manufacturing cotton towels.
The production of cotton towels in the prior art comprises the steps of turning bales of raw cotton into yarns of 10S long staple cotton with 3 twists per 10 cm by means of opening and picking, carding, drawing, roving, spinning and winding onto bobbins in succession, winding side by side the cotton yarns and water-soluble filaments upon a bobbin, combining the 120S/1 water-soluble filaments and the yarns of 10S/1 long staple cotton for double twisting, and after double twisting the twist is 39 twists per 10 cm, winding onto a bobbin, section warping, weaving into semi-finished greige, treating the greige by means of a combined desizing, scouring and bleaching machine to remove the water-soluble filaments in five courses (namely, under the conditions that the pressure is about 0.3 Mpa and the speed is at 12-15 meters per minute, rinsing in water at a high temperature of 100° C. in two courses and at the room temperature in three courses to remove the water-soluble filaments), adding a desizing agent and a wetting agent into an overflowing machine for desizing, then scouring and bleaching in a solution of sodium hydroxide, flow pretreatment agent and hydrogen peroxide, and adding citric acid for neutralization, using a deoxy enzyme for deoxidization, using 150% 3RS yellow dye, anhydrous sodium sulfate and sodium carbonate for dyeing, soaping with abstergent LS, softening with a softener, drying, and sewing into towels; wherein the RS yellow dye is a reactive dye manufactured by DYSTAR of Germany being a major ingredient in the dyeing process of the fabrics; and LS is an abstergent manufactured by CLARIANT of Switzerland having the function of removing the disengaging colors on the surfaces of the fabrics after dyeing.
However, in the prior art water-soluble filaments and yarns of 10S combed long staple cotton are plied. After the water-soluble filaments are decomposed, the twist of the remaining long staple cotton is too small (about 4-6 twists per 10 cm), thereby causing the fibers on the surfaces of the yarns to be untwined with loose ends extending in all directions, forming large areas of fluffs on the surfaces of the towel. After the towel is rinsed for the second time, the fluffs are removed from the towel by the current of the water as pompons. The more the fluffs, the more the pompons.